Misadventures of Yancy Academy
by chubbysquirrel132
Summary: Ever wondered what Percy's year at Yancy Academy was like before he got involved with Camp Half-Blood? Fallow Percy, Grover, and Tristan Castellan (oc) as they have to brave through the hardships of the sixth grade. Don't own anything but oc and small bit of the plot Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth and the internet. This is my first fic so if your planning on flaming keep it to a low level. Hope you like this story. Enjoy :)**

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter one: First Meetings

Percy's POV

First days of school where always the worst. You don't have any friends, People try to size you up and put you into groups. And you have no reputation to back you up. But this was Yancy Academy. School for the misfits and the troubled. So everyone had a bad reputation.

I was walking down a hallway looking for the dorm I would be staying for the rest of the year. Not the rest of my school years of the rest of middle school. You see every school I've been to so far I have manage to mess something up and get kicked out. It's not like I meant for these things to happen. They just do.

When I finally found the right room number I knocked just in case my dorm mate was already there. The door opened to reveal a kid who looked like he was suppose to be in high school. Not in the 6th grade. He had copper, curly hair that looked like a bird's nest, covered by a rasta hat and scraggly goatee on his chin. The boy looked at me wide eyed for a moment. Then seemed to shake out of it and say "Hello you must be my roommate. My name is Grover Underwood." He stuck out his hand. I took his hand in my own and shook. "Percy Jackson." I replied.

"Oh! Would you like to come in?" Grover asked. I nodded my head. He stepped out of the way to make room. All the sudden a loud THUMP came from the dorm next to us. Grover and I looked at each other with confused expressions. Then came another THUMP.

Slowly I placed down my bags with all my clothes, toiletries, and other important stuff onto the floor and walked over to the dorm next to ours. I raised my hand to knock at the door, but before my hand could touch the door, it quickly swung open.

A mob of black hair pocked out, nearly bumping into my chest. Luckily I jumped back before it could touch me. The head looked right and left, seemingly looking for something. Then the person mumbled to themselves "I hope there isn't any hall monitor or else I would be deep." They turned on their heels clapping their hands in satisfaction. "I wonder where I put that jackhammer."

Before the person could close their door I cleared my throat, making my presence known. The person turned around, bright amber eyes meeting my sea green ones. "Why, hello there. Can I help you? You're not the hall monitor are you?" they asked cocking their head to the side..

"Ummm. Well me and my roommate where wondering what that thumping sound was." I said awkwardly. "Oh that. It's a small project I'm working on. Nothing to worry about." They replied. That answer only managed to create more questions in my head.

The person had a light voice, but some how had a rough edge to it. Short, messy black hair, much like mine, framed a round pale face with amber eyes. This person was one of the people who was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl. I decided that they were a boy.

"The name's Tristan. Tristan Castellan." The boy said. "Percy Jackson" I said, still kind of in a daze from the strange answer. "Well now that we're all acquainted and stuff I should probably get back to my things. Bye-bye." He said. Without another word the boy ducked back into his room. Leaving me in the hallway, more confused than before I asked.

I turned to Grover, who also seemed to be frozen, and asked "What the heck just happened?" I only got a shrug in response. I couldn't help but think to myself '_This is going to be a long year'_. Walking back to my door I heard a creak behind me. I spun around, only to have something to be thrown in my face. "If you keep that under your bed that should keep the nightmares from coming." A voice said from behind me. I stared down at the parcel. It was small lavender colored pouch with golden string tying the top off.

Being the ADHD prone kid I was I slid the string off and took a peek inside. The pouch contained three smooth, round stones, all about the size of a dime. Each stone was colored a creamy white.

After tying the pouch back up I continued to walk back to my door. Grover looked up at me then back at the door. Then back at me to the door again. I just shrugged.

I spent the rest of the day storing my things in closets and getting to know Grover. We had no more interruptions from the strange boy living right next to us. When one of the staff claimed that it was time for lights out Grover and I crawled into our beds.

I know what you are thinking. Did I put the lavender pouch under the bed? Well seeing as how I'm not superstitious I didn't, but I still kept it. Currently it's sitting on the desk, waiting to be useful.

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder what this school had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter two: First Impressions and Odd Behavior

Percy's POV

The next day a voice on the intercom rang through the building saying 'All students please report to the auditorium' I looked at Grover, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

I began making my way to the door when a sudden voice was heard from the dorm next to ours. "Thank you magic voice box!". Tristan Castellan just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Grover fallowed me out of the dorm and locked the door behind me. The hall was crowded with other kids.

I didn't know where the auditorium was so I decided to fallow the older students who seemed to know where they were going.

When our group came upon an intersection in the building we where joined by a bunch of girls from the girl dorms. I took a quick look around, when a sudden flash of red caught my eye. A girl with fiery red hair and freckles that looked like they were sprayed on with orange paint was standing next to Grover and I.(AN:Three Guesses to who this girl is XD) The girl caught my staring and gave me a sly smirk. Before I could do anything the girl stuck her leg out in front of Grover. Causing him to fall, face first, onto the tiled floor.

The girl and a few others around us began to snicker.

"What was that for?" I demanded. "What was what for?" She asked back in an innocent voice. The red haired girl walked off, continuing down the hallway with a smug smirk on her freckled face. I glared at the back of her head until she turned the corner.

"Umm Perc can you help me up?" Grover's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Oh yeah." I pulled Grover up from the floor. "Sorry G-man. You all right?" I asked "Yeah. Just bruised my nose that's all." Grover said, gently rubbing his nose. I sighed, still angry about the girl tripping my friend.

"How about we catch up to the group." Grover offered. I looked around and saw that there was no one but us in the hallway. I nodded and started walking again.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called out to us. I slowly turned around and saw Tristan running up to us. "Hey, do you to know where the auditorium is?" He asked us between pants of air. Both Grover an I shook our heads. "Dang it. Ok then let's get going." Tristan looped his arms around both our arms and started dragging us down the hallway.

I struggled to get out of the boy's tight grip. For a twelve year old boy he sure had a strong hold. I looked over at Grover who seemed to be having the same trouble. eventually I gave up and let Tristan drag me.

After searching in and out of the hallways of the building I finally asked "Do you even know where your going?" Tristan turned around nervously saying "Ummmm" He bit his bottom lip and looked down. Looking like a guilty child. The palm of my hand hit my forehead.

Grover looked around the hallway we where in. "Hey guys, look." He pointed to a sign that said 'Auditorium'.

"See? Told you we weren't lost." Tristan huffed out. "You didn't say anything." I replied back exasperatedly. "Exactly."

Grover just shook his head at our childish behavior and started walking towards the door. Tristan and I fallowed shortly after. We slowly opened the door to the auditorium to see everybody already sitting down, waiting for the welcome speech to come.

The three of us crept into the back row of the auditorium where there were a bunch of empty seats. Then a short man with a balding head walked onto the stage with a microphone in hand. The man raised the microphone to his mouth, but it got to close, causing a loud buzzing noise to echo around the room.

People quickly covered their ears to block out the sound, counting me, Grover and Tristan. The man pulled the microphone away from him, in hopes of stopping the noise. Fortunately it did and the buzzing sound stopped. Slowly everyone in the auditorium peeled their hands away from their ears.

The man slowly raised his arm once more and sighed a small breath of relief when the buzzing noise didn't come back. He cleared his throat "Hello and Welcome to Yancy Academy." He said. If i didn't know better I would've mistaken his voice for Bugs Bunny. "I am principal Greelith" he continued. Principal Greelith talk about school and how it worked, Dress code, blah blah blah etc.

After what seemed like an hour of talking he finally said "On your way out pick up your schedule from the table outside the door. Dismissed."

Kids rushed to the doors in order to get out of the stuffy auditorium.

I looked over to Grover who was at the isle, waiting for everyone to get out the door. Then I looked over at Tristan, sleeping soundly. I walked over to him and shook him gently by the shoulder. "Five more minutes big brother." he mumbled sleepily. Tristan had a big brother? I wonder if he goes here.

Grover was behind me, but he seemed to be frozen. "Hey Grover, did you know that Tristan has a big brother?" I asked.  
"N-n-no I d-didn't" he stuttered out. "You Ok G-man? You look really pale." He did. His face was almost as white as a sheet.  
"Umm how about I get all of our schedules. You know to make it go faster." I was about to respond when he suddenly dashed out of the auditorium. That was weird.

"Hey, is the speech over." a tired voice asked me. I turned around to see Tristan sitting up and rubbing his eyes slowly. "Yeah." I answered. "Where's Grover?" "He went to get our schedules for school." "Oh, Ok."

After we walked out of the auditorium we searched for Grover and we found him near a water fountain, but he seemed to be talking to it. I then heard Tristan say "Grover, do you have our schedules?" Grover quickly ran his arms through what looked like a rainbow. But I couldn't tell for sure. "Y-yeah I got our schedules r-right here." He pulled out three sheets of paper with our names on it.

I was about to question Grover on why he was acting all weird, when a bell suddenly rang.

Grover just about jumped two feet in the air and began to nervously chatter "W-we should p-probably get g-going." I just gave him a silent nod.

"All right! Looks like we have all the same classes together except I have music while you two have computer applications. Let's get going." Tristan declared as he once again looped his arms with me and Grover. '_Oh yeah. One very long year indeed_.'

* * *

**Second Chapter COMPLETE XD Yaaaaaaaaaaay any way hoped you liked it and Please Review, Comment, CONSTRUCTIVELY Criticize or something like that. **


	3. Chapter 3

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter one: First Day of School pt 1

Percy's POV

The first class we had was Pre-algebra. I inwardly groaned at this. That was a bad subject for me. Well every school related thing is a bad subject for me, but I just plain out sucked at math. Grover, Tristan and I made our way to class 214(*1) and sat down in the middle row of the classroom.

Everyone around us was chattering or messing around with each other. Out of the corner of my eye i saw someone setting up a chalky eraser on top of the door. Must be for the teacher. I quickly focused my gaze down at my desk, not wanting to make any conversation with anyone.

Then the sharp click of heels where heard through the classroom door. The brass nob turned slowly and the door creaked open. The eraser fell and a thud was heard. Students burst into laughter and a brown haired woman with chalk dust all over her walked out from behind the door.

She had a scowl painted on her face. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and stared straight at the chalkboard. The brown haired woman just sighed and walked over to her desk. Every time she took a step a white cloud of chalk would shoot up from her hair.

The woman grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board. "Hello everyone. My name is Miss. Bonabia and I'm going to be your pre-algebra teacher for your sixth grade year." (*2)The teacher droned on in a bored voice

"Judging by the little welcome present, I'm going to have to put up with another year a misfits. Now then Take out your textbooks and turn to page th-th- ACHOO! Thirty-two." She sniffed a little

"Bless you Miss. Bonabia." Tristan said next to me. Said person looked up from her book and gave a quick smile to Tristan. "Thank you Mr. . .?" She began. "Tristan Castellan" He said "Thank you Tristan."

"Teacher's pet." Someone muttered behind me, but Tristan just ignored it and flipped to page thirty-two.

Class resumed with the occasional sneeze from Miss. Bonabia.

* * *

After the class was done The second class of the day was music. The computers for computer apps weren't set up yet so we decided to fallow Tristan to the music room.

The music room was just another name for the basement. It was at the very bottom of the school and was as cold as a freezer. None the less they managed to keep the room cleaned and it held enough instruments for a small orchestra. Only a few other people where in the room with us, including the smug red head who had tripped Grover in the hallway earlier.

Tristan trotted down to the nearest seats and Grover and I quickly fallowed.

A thin lanky man with graying auburn hair and a big nose walked into the room. "Holy Crap! It's Alan Rickman!" Tristan whispered beside me. I couldn't help but snort. The Alan Rickman look alike turned to face us with an amused look. "Unfortunately, no I am not Alan Rickman. But if I was I wouldn't be here now would I?" he said. The red headed girl snorted and sent a smirk at our direction.

"Now let's start by introducing ourselves. My name is Mr. Connel." He pointed his finger to the red head. "My names Nancy Bobofit." she said in a condescending tone that made me want to punch her in the face. Mr. Connel nodded and pointed to a plump blonde haired kid in the next seat. "Nathan Clarkson." The boy muttered. Mr. Connel then pointed to Tristan. "Tristan Castellan. Nice to meet ya."

The auburn haired man once again nodded and then turned to look at Grover and I "According to my list there is only suppose to be three students in my class." He said. "Well My friend Grover and I are in computer apps and they haven't set up the computers yet so we decided to come here with Tristan. Oh and my name is Percy Jackson and this is Grover Underwood" I said, gesturing over to my friend, who gave a small wave.

The teacher nodded in understanding and looked at the class before him. "Now that we got that taken care of what instruments do you play. Me, myself I play the piano." This time he started with Tristan. "I play the violin." Tristan said. Grover and I looked at Tristan. Tristan can play Classical Music? That's new.

Mr. Connel nodded and turned to look at Nathan"I play the trumpet." he said. The teacher once again nodded. He really likes doing that doesn't he? And he gestured to Nancy. "I play the flute." she said.

"Very well, you can get the instruments you need from that closet over there." He waved his hand to a shabby looking closet at the corner of the room.

The three students quickly rushed over to the closet. Nancy got there first and blocked her classmates from getting their instruments before her. I scowled at her actions. Nathan stayed back with Tristan while Nancy searched the closet.

When Nancy finally found a flute she practically pranced back to her seat. Tristan allowed Nathan to go before him. The blonde haired boy nodded his thanks and began searching the closet for a trumpet.

When Nathan found a trumpet he sighed relief. He quickly dashed to his seat and sat patiently.

Tristan searched the closet for a violin and just as quickly found a medium sized violin. Just the right size for him.

He walked back to his seat and began setting up his instrument along with the other two students. Mr. Connel stared intently at Nathan who began to squirm in his seat. The teacher raised an eyebrow. When Nathan seemed to get the message he fumbled with the trumpet and brought the instrument to his lips.

The sound that came out of it was a strong solid tone and then quickly changed to a different note. I soon realized, after a few measures, that Nathan was playing the national anthem. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tristan stand up and do a mock salute. I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

When the Song was done Tristan, Mr. Connel, Grover and I clapped. Nancy just huffed and turned her head. Nathan's face was bright red, either from embarrassment or being out of breath I wasn't sure. "You did well Nathan" complimented Mr. Connel. Nathan blushed a shade of red almost as bright as Nancy's hair.

"Who's next?" Nancy's hand shot up into the air. Mr. Connel shifted himself in his seat to face Nancy. "Go ahead Nancy."  
Nancy raised her flute to her lips and a shrill sound pierced the air.

The song she played sounded familiar but, it was so high pitched that I couldn't tell. I could see Grover cringing at the sound. Maybe Grover had sensitive hearing.

After the song was done Tristan and Mr. Connel applauded politely. "Very nice Nancy." Nancy beamed under the praise and sent a smirk at Tristan. As if challenging him to beat her. The longer I was around the red head, the longer I felt a compelling need to her punch the smile off her face.

"That leaves Tristan." Mr. Connel said. Tristan took a deep breath and raised the wooden instrument to his shoulder. He carefully placed the bow to the strings. The sound that came out was tremendously off pitch.

Nancy burst into a fit of laughter. Tristan frowned down at the violin. "It's untuned. Probably because it's so cold down here."Mr Connel nodded in understanding. He gestured his hand in a 'come here' fashion. Tristan complied and walked over to him.  
The man began to tune the violin. When he was done tuning the wooden instrument Tristan set up again and took a deep song that came out was something neither I nor anyone else in the room was expecting.

The song sounded like it was meant to be played in a rock band, but somehow it sounded just as good on the violin. Not something composed by Mozart or Bach. And Yes I do know who they are, thank you very much.

After Tristan was done everyone was gaping at him and even Nancy had her eyes widened in surprise. Grover and I began to clap after we got over our shock.

Mr. Connel had an amused smile on his face and Nathan was clapping with us. Nancy was just glaring at Tristan. The middle aged man cleared his throat and said "Well done Tristan. May I ask where you got that song?"  
Tristan nodded and replied sheepishly "It's called Meltdown and it's from an anime I watch."

The teacher nodded and turned to the rest of the class. "You all have done very well on your first day." The bell rang, interrupting Mr. Connel's speech. "You may take your instrument with you back to your dorms. Dismissed."

All of us in the room shuffled out of the room and into the hallway. "Hey guys, is it lunchtime yet?" Tristan asked  
"Yeah" Grover said. "Sweet! C'mon, I bet if we get there soon we can get the best of the food.

The now newly energized Tristan looped his arms around both me and Grover's and once again to proceed to drag us. If he keeps this up my arm is going to fall off by the end of next week. I thought to myself.

* * *

**Another Chapter done. I am on a role Baby! Anyway please review, favorite, CONSTRUCTIVELY criticize, or whatever floats your boat. PEACE! :D**

***1 Rick Rioridan didn't really specifically told us where the classroom was so I just guessed.**

***2 Mrs. Dodds doesn't come in until later. Read the book.**


	4. Chapter 4

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter Four: First Day of School pt 2

Percy's POV

Despite Tristan's efforts we where one of the later kids to arrive at the cafeteria.

The school cafeteria was like any other school's. Large, spacious, and very loud. Everyone was in their own little cliques. Chatting, playing around with each other, or just plain out ignoring each other and eat their lunches in peace.

Grover, Tristan and I lined up in the lunch-line. The lunch we got stuck with was some mash potatoes and a ham and cheese sandwich. "Is there by any chance, that there is anything else?" questioned Tristan. "Sorry honey, first come, first serve." The lunch lady replied in a throaty voice.

I saw Tristan visibly wilt. Grover and I walked, or in Tristan's case shuffled, over to the nearest empty table and sat down.

Once we sat down we started to eat our sandwiches. "Hey Perce, do you think if I throw this stuff high enough they'll stick to the ceiling?" Tristan's voice interrupted me mid-bite. I looked over to see Tristan poking his mashed potatoes with a fork.

Grover and I exchanged nervous glances. I began to worry that my friend got into this school because he was clinically insane.

Grover decided to change the subject, before Tristan did anything we would have to pay for later. "So Tristan, where did you learn to play the violin?" He asked. "My mom and I live next to a retired violin player and he gives me free lessons." Tristan answered

"You don't have a dad?" Grover asked. "Nope. I'm adopted." There was an awkward silence. The longer I knew Tristan the more he seemed to surprise me with new facts about himself.

"Ok, what about you guys?" Tristan broke the silence."Well I live alone with my mom and step-dad." I offered. I didn't want to include that my step-dad was the biggest jerk on the planet. "And I have a big family, we fight sometimes but they're still fun to be around." Grover said with a far out look in his eye.

The three of us soon launched into a conversation about, well anything really. We where soon laughing and playing around with each other as if we had known each other for years.

Tristan was about to say something when all the sudden his head lurched forward. On the back of his head was some of the school's mashed potatoes.

Grover and I whipped our heads to the general direction of where the mashed potatoes had come from. My eyes met a certain red head's who was smirking like no tomorrow.

Nancy seemed to have manage to make friends. Which I found hard to believe. Probably more like cronies than friends. Either way they where laughing at my friend's misfortune.

My fists clenched and I was about to go over there, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked over to see Tristan with a pout on his face. "Can you please help me? It's going to take forever to get this stuff out." He complained. His hand began to repeatedly paw at my shoulder like a cat.

I sighed in exasperation. I'm sure if anyone looked at us now we would would have looked like brothers. I helped Tristan from his seat. We quickly made our way to the restrooms, fallowed by Grover, and proceeded to wash out the mashed potatoes from Tristan's hair.

By the time we managed to get all of the stuff out it was the end of lunch

* * *

It was third hour and the three of us all had gym. Gym was one of the things in school I was good at. Being ADHD helped a bit. Out of all of us I was worried more about Grover. The way he walked was as if he had arthritis in his legs and I didn't want him to get picked on.

Grover, Tristan, and I walked over to the bleachers near the wall of the gymnasium.

The tall, stern lookingman walked out from his office. The guy was probably the most buff person Iv'e seen. He had a bald head and steel grey eyes. He wore a green muscle shirt and knee length pants.(*1)

He slowly walked past us and caught Tristan's eyes with his own. The whole gym grew silent and the temperature seemed to drop. They stared each other down is if daring the other to blink. The gym teacher finally blinked and Tristan said "I WON!" He threw his fists in the air and cheered.

Everyone laughed, although some a bit nervously, and even the Gym teacher's lips twitched upwards a bit.

Said man turned to the rest of the class and said in a deep baritone voice "My name is Mr. Swanson, you may call me Mr. S." He turned to Grover and said in a softer tone than before "I have been made aware of your leg condition Mr. Underwood. You will be excused from gym glass."

I wasn't very surprised to hear the Grover had a leg condition, but I didn't expect him to be excused from class. Neither did the rest of the class, judging by their complaints.

"Enough." Said Mr. S. "Today we will be doing some simple stretches. Nothing major. But get ready. You are going to be sore by the end of the week."

* * *

After Gym everyone, besides Grover, was a little sweaty. I looked down at the paper with our schedules printed on them. The next class was Latin. I voiced my groan this time. Tristan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Dyslexic." I explained shortly. Tristan's face nodded in understanding."Well there's no use avoiding it. C'mon let's go." Tristan smiled brightly as he slid his arms around me and Grover's.

We got through the door and sat down at desks just as the bell rang. A medium sized man with a receding hair line came in and sat down. The teacher had piggish face, with beady eyes, and flushed cheeks. (*2)

He wasted no time in introducing himself. "My name is Mr. Mason and if you will, please turn to page twelve in your textbooks.

As usual almost the moment I laid my eyes on the page the words started swimming and turning into unrecognizable shapes. I squinted my eyes in vain. '_This is going to be a long lesson._' I thought to myself.

When the bell finally rang my head was pounding from the exhaustion of trying to read. "Percy?" I heard Grover's voice. I only groaned in response. "Maybe you should go to the nurse you don't look so good." I silently nodded my head and started trudging my way to the door. "Don't worry about English. I'll tell the teacher an excuse for you." I once again nodded my head in thanks. "Thanks G-man I owe you one." "No problem. Now go." Grover gently pushed my shoulder.

* * *

After visiting the nurse she gave me an Advil and told me to head back to my dorm. I gladly complied. I laid in my bed for the rest of the day. Later I heard the bell ring and waited for Grover to come back from English.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Grover with Tristan standing at his shoulder. "Hey Perce. How're you feeling?" Questioned Tristan. "Better." I answered simply. Grover and Tristan both nodded.

"Don't worry Percy, from here on out everything is going to be-" Tristan began. "Good?" I questioned Every time I heard that saying something something seemed to blow up in my face. "I was going to say 'a whole lot worse' but 'good' is nice too."

"That's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

"Well it's better than nothing. Better go back over to my dorm. Good night Percy. You too Grover." With that Tristan left. The soft click of the door next door to ours told us he was in his dorm.

"G'night G-man." I mumbled before drifting of to sleep."G'night Perce." I heard him say before being consumed by darkness.

* * *

**Another Chapter done. My fingers hurt from all this typing. :P anyway you know the drill.  
Please review.**

***1 The gym teacher is actually based on my actual gym teacher. So it was fun writing it**

***2 Don't worry 'Mr. Brunner' comes in later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter Five: Out With the Old in With the Older

Percy's POV

It had been one week since the first day of school. Everything eventually fell into place and I got used to the routine of having to read two hours in a row, although it was torture. Right now I was trying to wright a letter to my mom. All I had so far was  
_'Dear Mom,_ ' I didn't know what else to write.

I decided to leave it until I had an idea of what to tell her.

It was Seven Thirty in the morning and I expected our wake up call any moment now. An alarm clock ring came from the dorm right next to us. The sound got muffled then a loud thunk was heard from Tristan's alarm clock being thrown against the wall. If there was one thing I learned in the morning, it was that Tristan is _no__t _a morning person.

When ever I tried to greet him in the mornings his face looked like he was thinking on how to bite my head off. Poor Grover got stuck being the one closest to the wall. So every morning he would have to be forced to wake up by, from what I can tell, a demon from hell.(*1)

"AHHHHH!" Grover sat up in his with his arms curled around his head. When nothing came he looked around the room and saw me at the desk and no demon to be found. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to murder that clock of his." Grover grumbled to himself.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stretched out his arms. "Why do you think he has that thing anyway?" he asked me. "Beats me. As far as I know it could be just to annoy you every morning." I said with a slight smirk dancing on my lips.

Grover gave me a glare and slipped on his pink bunny slippers. "Why are you up this early?" He asked."I'm trying to write a letter to my mom." I sighed. "But I can't seem to be able to write down anything."

Grover just 'hmmd' at predicament and started to brush his teeth.

We then heard a knock from our door. Grover and I shared a confused glance. Another knock came. I got up from my desk and opened the door. "Hey Percy!" It was Tristan. In the morning. All ready to go and. . . happy? "Who are you and what have you done with the real Tristan." I pointed an accusing finger at Tristan.

The impostor Tristan cocked his head to the side. "I am the real Tristan." He said. I cast a skeptical glance up and down his body. "Then why are you so happy and energetic this morning?" I asked.  
"Well you know Mr. Mason?" Tristan asked. "You mean the teacher I absolutely loath and despise?" I wondered aloud. "Yeah that one. Well yesterday I heard from Nathan, who heard from his brother, who heard the Janitor, who was eavesdropping on the Principal and Mr. Mason talking that Mr. Mason is moving because of family reasons." At the end Tristan was taking deep gulps of air. "Meaning?" I asked, still not getting it.

"We don't have to put up with him anymore!" Tristan cheered. My eyes widened. Then my face split into a wide grin. I cheered and high-fived Tristan.

"I wonder who's going to be the new Latin teacher." Tristan said aloud. I looked back at Grover who looked really nervous. "Don't worry Grover. I'm sure whoever it is, is going to be a whole lot better than Mr. Mason." Grover could only nod in response.

* * *

By the end of lunch the news of a new teacher had spread like wildfire. Everyone was talking about who it might be. Those who had already had Latin wouldn't say anything, even though people begged them to.

Tristan was jumping up and down in his seat and Grover still looked nervous. Me, myself, was excited to meet the new teacher. Before we knew it Gym had come and passed, but before we could leave Mr. S called out to Tristan and said "Say hello to the new teacher for me will you?" Tristan gave off a grin that could have rivaled the sun and gave a thumbs up. Then ran to catch up with Grover and I.

The three of us practically jogged our way down the hallway and into the classroom. Our classmates weren't that far behind us. We patiently waited for the teacher to walk in and introduce him/herself. But instead of the click of shoes on the floor, we heard a roving sound. Like the battery on a remote control car.

The students in the classroom looked up to see a middle aged man with thinning brown hair, sitting in a motorized wheelchair. Quiet gasps could be heard throughout the room.

The man greeted us with a warm smile, "Hello every one. My name is Mr. Brunner and I am going to be taking over Latin studies for the rest of this school year." he said in a deep voice. I took a closer look at the teacher.

This man seemed different from the other teachers. Well, besides the 'being in a wheelchair' thing. Then I figured it out. It was his eyes. He had dark brown colored eyes that looked like they had seen a thousand years.

I shook my head to get out my state of shock. I looked around to see Grover fidgeting nervously in his seat and Tristan staring wide eyed at Mr. Brunner's wheelchair.

"Let's start attendance shall we?" He asked the class. "Nancy Bobofit." "Here." an overly sweet voice that made me want to gag said. Mr. Brunner nodded. He listed off more names and 'here' fallowing quickly after. He then got To Tristan's name and seemed to falter for a tenth of a second before saying "Tristan Castellan." "Here." He continued listing names. "Percy Jackson" "Here" I saw his Brown eyes flicker over me before moving on to the other people on the list. Mr. Brunner finally came upon the last name on the attendance list."Grover Underwood." "H-here."

"Now that we got that settled," He said with a sudden twinkle of mischief in his eyes "here is where the fun begins."

From there on out the class went past like a blur. Mr. Brunner was definitely much better than what Mr. Mason would ever be. English was up next and Mr. Nicoll, our English teacher, may as well have dropped a bomb on my day. He said we had to do a three page essay about Tom Sawyer and hand it in by the end of the month.

I calmed down a bit when he said it was the end of the month. The end of the month was three weeks away. Nothing to worry about. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and time to head back to the dorms. People broke up into their little groups and bid friends good night.

Grover and I waved Tristan bye and went to our separate dorms.

"What a day." I heard Grover mutter to himself. I mentally agreed with him. After brushing my teeth I jumped into bed, not bothering to change into my pajama's. The moment my head touched the pillow I was sucked into oblivion.

* * *

**Another chapter done :) So I may not update again till Friday. But you never know. Anyway Please review, comment, CONSTRUCTIVELY criticize, and Shtuff. Today I went to see Star Trek Into Darkness and OMFG it was AMAZING. Anyway Thank you guys so much. I already got three followers. And I'm really happy Thank you kit catt luvs Percy j sooo much for being my first reviewer.**

***1 Percy still doesn't know about the demigod world yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter Six: The Dangers of Procrastination and Enchilada Day

Percy's POV

It was ten o' clock pm and I was freaking out. Today Mr. Nicoll reminded us that the essay of Tom Sawyer was due, _tomorrow_! I couldn't believe this. I had three weeks, Three! Where had all the time gone? Currently I was pacing my room in a panicked manner. I could feel Grover's eyes looking at me inquisitively.

"You forgot about the essay, didn't you?" He asked me. I just continued to pace. That seemed to be all that Grover needed He exhaled a long, slow breath. "What am I going to do?" I asked desperately.

A knock came from the door. I was quick to answer it. "Hello? What's with all the noise" I heard Tristan's voice say. "Percy forgot to read Tom Sawyer and hasn't done the essay." Grover explained shortly. Tristan gave me a deadpanned look. I couldn't help but have the urge to bang my head on a wall.

"Come with me." Tristan said. I looked up at Tristan, with a perplexed look on my face. Tristan rolled his eyes. He snatched my hand and proceeded to drag me to his room.

Now, I had never been in Tristan's room, despite him coming over to Grover and I's almost every day. I didn't know what to expect Tristan's room to look like. I just thought it weird that it looked like any old room. Two desks for studying, medium sized drawers, and a few posters hanging on the walls.

Then I noticed something odd. One of the beds was pushed up next to the other. "Tristan, doesn't your roommate need that bed?" I pointed to the conjoined beds. "I don't have a roommate." he replied simply. I was confused. "But, everyone has one." "Well, I did have one on the first day of school, but the next day he moved to a different dorm. He said I was too weird." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

I snorted at his response and couldn't help but agree with his ex-roommate. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a picture on the desk. The picture looked relatively old, but was still in good condition. An old woman with crazy white tufts of hair sticking from her head was sitting on a bench with a warm smile on her face. On her lap where two little boys. One had blond hair and deep blue eyes and the other looked younger than the blond one and had black hair. With bright amber eyes curious and happy. Both faces where smiling along with the woman.

Tristan caught me staring at the picture and a small smile crossed his face. "That's a picture of my mom and older brother." he said. "But you guys look anything alike." I replied with my eyebrows scrunched in question. "Don't you remember? At the beginning of the year I said I was adopted." I nodded my head in understanding.

Tristan slid into his chair and took out a laptop from a drawer in the desk and began typing rapidly. Within a few minutes three pieces of paper where printed and stapled together.

Tristan handed me the small packet. "This is off the internet. I just adjusted it a bit so Mr. Nicoll can't tell." he said. I looked at the essay in my hands skeptically. "Isn't this technically cheating?" I asked. "Not technically. It is cheating. No use in denying it." Tristan replied

I rolled my eyes. "Geez, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." I said, my voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
Tristan's signature grin lit up his face. "No problem."

After we said our good night's I went back to my dorm to see Grover already asleep. I slipped quietly into bed and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the 'clock of doom', Grover and I have proudly dubbed, being thrown against the wall. Sitting up quickly, I got dressed for the day and packed my bag. The dorms where to far away for us to come back and get the things we need in between every class.

Grover woke up begrudgingly and mumbled something about sending the clock straight down to Hades. I gave him a questioning glance, but he just brushed it off as if he didn't say anything out of the ordinary.

After we got ready Grover and I met Tristan in the hallway. Tristan was still in his groggy state so neither of us talked to him.

The three of us made our way to pre-algebra, where Miss. Bonabia was as strict as ever. We learned about fractions,but it might as well of been a lesson on how to make gold out of butter. I wasn't able to concentrate at all during the lesson.

By the end of the lesson my head was on the desk, ruing the day pre-algebra was invented.

I then felt someone pocking the side of my head. "Hey Percy. Percy. PERCY!" I jumped up from my desk and took a stance with my fists up. I met Tristan's amber eyes with my own and relaxed.

"Really Perce you need to relax a bit." he muttered. I breathed in a deep breath. "Well I'm going to music so. . ." he trailed off. "Yeah, I'll see you at lunch." I told him. We went our separate ways.

* * *

After computer applications we met up Grover and I met up with Tristan, who was gasping for breath by the time we saw him. He gestured for us to give him a minute before straightening up and walking up to the menu they kept outside the lunchroom doors. "It says it's enchilada day." Tristan said.

I heard an intake of breath from behind me. Whipping around, I saw Grover's eyes the size of saucers before nothing but dust took their place. I blinked for a second before realizing what just happened. Grover was heading towards the lunch line as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tristan whistled, impressed. His eyes fallowed after Grover. "I think Grover just broke a world record." he said. I shook out of my state of shock and walked to the lunch line, Tristan fallowing close behind me. After being served Tristan and I met with Grover at our usual table.

An awkward silence covered us. Only th munching of Grover's food was heard. "So, You like enchiladas?" Tristan asked, finally breaking the silence. I rolled my eyes. Way to go captain obvious. Grover just nodded happily.

Tristan chuckled softly and tore off half of his enchilada. "Here, you can have some of mine." He offered his food. Grover looked at Tristan as if he just crashed from the sky and lived. He snatched the food from Tristan's hand and began eating it., causing Tristan to laugh.

Lunch was soon over and we all headed towards gym.

* * *

When we walked through the doors the three of us sat down on the bleachers near the wall.

Mr. S soon emerged from his office and the gym fell silent. "Next week we will be starting our swimming unit for gym." he declared. Everyone broke out in chatter, but as for me, I had a grin that would've broken my face in half if i could stretch my face any further.

Swimming meant being in the water. Which meant complete freedom for me. I always loved being near and in the water, even when I was a little kid.

Memories of times with my mom at the beach flooded into my head.

"Hey Percy, get jogging. Mr. S is watching us." Tristan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked dumbly. Tristan just rolled his eyes and gently pushed me forward. "Move." He said.

I blew him a raspberry, but began to jog and throughout the whole lesson I couldn't help but wait till next week.

* * *

**Another Chapter complete :) Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. But I promise to write better. Hoped you liked it and remember to review. Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter Seven: Swimming Lesson

Percy's POV

Halfway through the year and I'm as happy as I'm going to get at this school. Tristan and I where in the locker rooms putting on our swim trunks. "I can't wait to get into the pool." Tristan said.

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed. By the time we entered the pool area, some of the other students where already sitting on the edge.

I saw Grover sitting on a chair, near the wall. Tristan was checking the temperature with his foot. The moment his toe touched the surface, he pulled it back. "It's so cold." He complained. I smiled and sat down on the edge. Tristan wasn't lying. We may as well of had to swim in a river.

I quickly got used to the water and immediately felt relaxed to be in water again. I grabbed Tristan's wrist and forced him to sit down next to me. "Percy, if I get a cold, I swear I will come into your dorm at night, take all of your socks, stuff them down your throat, and watch you wither in pain."

The people around us began to scoot away."Tristan, I'm sure that's only the chlorine talking."

The two of us jumped to the new voice. We looked around to see Mr. S staring at us through his reading glasses. An awkward pause overtook the class. The bald man laughed heartily before going back to taking attendance.

Tristan let out a small breath and looked at me. "But seriously, if I get a cold I blame you." he pointed an accusing finger at me. I only laughed and nodded my head.

"Alright! Choose a partner and get in the water. Anyone who takes to long, I will push in." Mr. S called out. Everyone one quickly jumped in. A few complaints where heard, but where quickly silenced by the stern look Mr. S was giving them.

"One lap, free style. Go!" declared the teacher. All the students did their best to be the fastest, but I was the one that got their first. Tristan, who was my partner, whistled at how quickly I got back. "Wow Perce. Are you training for the Olympics or something?""

"Nope, just love swimming." I said, trying to defend myself. Tristan smirked at me and ruffled my wet hair.

"Just kidding Perce."

After the lesson we where sent back to the lockers to change. "Wow, Jackson. I don't think I've ever seen someone swim that fast." said one of the other boys. I nodded my acknowledgement of the comment and walked out of the room with Tristan.

We met Grover outside and we began the talk all the way to Latin. When we walked in to see Mr. Brunner reading a small red book behind his desk.

"Afternoon, Mr. Brunner." The three of us greeted. The man looked up from his book and replied "Greetings, boys. How has your day been?"

"Pretty good so far. Grover and I learned that Percy is really good at swimming." Tristan gushed, rapidly.

"Oh really? Well Mr. Jackson congratulations."

I smiled at the praise and sat down the desk.

We where in the middle of class when all the sudden a crashing was heard. Kids rushed to the door to see what happened. We saw Miss. Bonabia storming out of her classroom. She looked like a raging storm. Her hair was out of her usual bun, clothes disheveled, and her eyes where narrowed.

The whole scene didn't make sense. Usually Miss. Bonabia was calm and collected. Muttering broke out from the students.  
The teacher stormed down the hallway and out the building. "Hey, do you think she's going to quit?" asked one of the students. The muttering grew louder.

"Enough." said a stern voice. The students stopped and turned around to see Mr. Brunner calmly looking at his students.  
"Now, I'm sure what has happened to Miss. Bonabia will be sorted out quickly. In the mean time let's continue with our lesson.

Kids groaned, but went back to their seats anyway. Class was soon over and we changed classes.

But the rest of the day I wondered if something bad was going to happen. Because if your me, nothing good ever lasts.

* * *

**Aaaaand done! Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't decide how to end the chapter. Sorry it's short too.**

**Hoped you liked it and tell me in reviews if you want Tristan to go with Percy through the Lightning Thief. **


	8. Chapter 8

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter Eight: Teacher From Way Down South

Percy's POV

From Tristan's mood the next morning you could tell he was upset by Miss. Bonabia's decision to quit. His mood was darker than usual. I don't even think Nancy would dare cross his path this morning. Miss. Bonabia was one of Tristan's favorite teachers. I have to admit that I didn't mind her classes. Despite math being a major pain in the butt for me.

We made our way to pre-algebra and the class seemed perfectly normal, like a teacher didn't just quit the day before. I looked up at the doorway and saw a student placing a chalky eraser on the door. I was beginning to feel a case of deja vu

When the click of heels was heard from the hallway students immediately rushed to their desks. The shadow of feet was seen under the door and everyone held their breath. The door slowly creaked open. We where all intently watching the eraser slowly fall towards the teacher. In the blink of an eye both the eraser and teacher disappeared.

Student blinked in confusion. A small 'ahem' was heard and everybody jumped. A short, wrinkly, mean looking, woman who looked to be fifty years old stood behind the desk with the eraser in hand. She was wearing a leather jacket and grey, worn in jeans.

The new teacher glared at the eraser in her hand and snapped her head to where all of us where sitting. Her gaze waved over the students and stopped at me. I gulped and tried to keep a straight face, but to no avail, "You! Boy, do you see what is in my hand?" She asked me in a sickly sweet voice.

I gulped and slowly nodded my head. "Can you tell me why it is in my hand now?"

"Because it almost fell on you." I replied hesitantly.

She nodded. "Now, can you tell me who in this room did it?" I carefully weighed my options. If I didn't tell the truth I might get detention, but if I did tell the truth I might get my head stuffed down the toilet for a month. Before I could answer Tristan's voice was heard. " I'm sorry miss. I only meant it as a joke. I didn't mean to harm anyone."

Everyone snapped their heads to were Tristan was sitting. They couldn't believe it. The school renown teacher's pet was lying to a teacher. Look like there's a first time for everything.

The short women cleared her throat "Now honey" she started to say. "I don't like people lying to me." Her stare shifted towards me "Now tell me boy, What's your name?"

"My name is Percy Jackson." I said.

"And you?" she gestured towards Tristan to answer her question.

"Tristan Castellan, ma'am." he said

"You two have after school detention."

Tristan and I opened our mouths in protest, but the glare she sent us made shut them. I was beginning to really hate this new teacher. She cleared her throat and turned to the blackboard on the wall.

"You may call me Mrs. Dodds. I will be your Pre-algebra teacher for the rest of the year. Don't interrupt my lesson. Don't talk unless spoken to first and anyone caught breaking the rules will be assigned after school detention. Understood?"

The students all nodded their heads. I looked over to Grover, who was looking down at his desk. I didn't worry about it because he usually acted like this. But what really caught my eye was Tristan. He looked like he was scared and trembling. I couldn't make out way he was acting this way. He was usually happy and didn't have a care in the world. Was he really this upset over after school detention? I decided to ask him about it later.

While I was drifting off into my own little world class continued. soon enough the bell has heard and I was more than happy to get out of class. But apparently not as happy as Tristan. He dashed right out of the classroom and to our next class. Not bothering to wait up for Grover and I.

The two of us glanced at each other. One thing couldn't be denied. Tristan was acting weird. Well weirder than he normally is. I sighed as we walked down to Computer apps.

A new teacher, first after school detention of the year and certainly not the last, and to top it all off one of my best friends is going berserk. I'll be lucky If I make it to tomorrow's sunrise.

* * *

**Soooooo. . . Yeah. New chapter update. I'm sorry it's short and that I haven't updated lately. Tremendous writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it. You know the drill. Review, criticize, no flames and all that good shtuff. bye-bye. :) **

**P.S. Still deciding of whether or not I should include Tristan in Lightning Thief.**


	9. Chapter 9

Misadventures of Yancy Academy

Chapter Nine:

Percy's POV

When it was time for lunch, we didn't see Tristan. At this point I was beginning to get worried. Sure the music room was far away from the cafeteria, but if there is something I know about Tristan it's that nothing would get in the way of lunch. Unless if it was hot dog day. The hot dogs they serve here might as well be rubber. They're impossible to eat.

But seeing how they're not serving hotdogs I don't know what was keeping him. Grover and I got served our lunches and we sat down at our usual table. "So, what do you think of Mrs. Dodds?" I asked.

Grover looked up from his lunch. "She seems ok." he replied with a shrug. I accepted his answer with a nod. For a while we ate in silence. I aimlessly looked around the lunchroom when I suddenly saw Tristan walking up to the table with a tray of food in his hand. "Hey." Tristan greeted as he walked up to the table. I nodded to him in response. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a headache."

Something in his voice made me doubt his words, but I didn't press. The three of us ate in silence until it was time to go to gym.

* * *

It was after school and Tristan and I where waiting outside the math room. Wanting to break the silence I turned to face Tristan and asked "So, what happened to you this morning?" Tristan stiffened "I told you, I went to the nurse for the headache I had." he answered.

I was still skeptical, but before I could say anything else I saw Mrs. Dodds coming from the hallway. Apparently so did Tristan. He jumped back and hid behind me. I stared at Tristan. He never acted like this in front of a teacher before, but I can't exactly blame him. Mrs. Dodds looked tough enough to scare away a bike gang.

The stout woman stared at as intently before she unlocked the door. She gestured us inside. We walked in and sat down at two desks. Mrs. Dodds came into the room with a bunch of old books. She plopped them down on our desks and immediately dust flew everywhere. Tristan and I began to cough uncontrollably and wave away the dust. When we where done my eyes where slightly watery.

Mrs. Dodds thrust two giant erasers into our face. "You will sit here and erase all the answers from these books." she ordered. The two of us nodded. I opened the first book and started to furiously rub the page. Tristan began to do the same.

It seemed like hours passed, but we finally finished the last of the books. Both of us where exhausted. We stood up and slowly began to walk back to our dorms. "I feel like my hand is about to fall off." Tristan complained

I nodded and said "Hey, You think Mrs. Dodds is human?" It was meant to be a joke, nut for some reason Tristan stiffened and stopped walking. I looked at him questioningly. "You have no idea." He whispered it so quietly I could barely hear him.

Before I could ask what was wrong he lifted his head and he had his usual grin plastered on his face. "Just Joking." He declared and started running down the hallway. "Good night."

I waved good bye to him and walked the rest of the way down to my dorm.

* * *

** Another short chapter. -_- I'm sorry. Now, I can sort of say that next chapter will be the last. But do not fret because I have decided to do the book series. :) Anyway, Review, criticize, and flames will be used to burn my old barbies. **


End file.
